Missing
by Hedgehog JW
Summary: What would happen if Sherlock went missing while on a case. Would John and Lestrade really be able to follow the clues to find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock stood, waiting impatiently for John. Where was he? He'd text to say he was on his way but that was ages ago. This criminal needed apprehending. "WHERE ARE YOU?" was the text he thumped out on his phone's keypad and then pressed send.

"I'm 5 minutes away. The taxi got stuck in traffic. Be sensible Sherlock do not go in without either me or Lestrade." was the reply he received. He sighed heavily and paced up and down. This was ridiculous he thought. How could a 7 mile journey take so long?

Sherlock managed to wait for 2 more minutes before frustration got the better of him and he started picking the lock on the door. It wouldn't hurt if he just had the door unlocked ready for them to enter when John arrived. He stood and looked around, no sign of a taxi. Well John and Scotland Yard would just have to catch up he thought. Slowly he pushed the door open and entered the building alone.

He crept along the hallway peering into every room as he went. He could see no signs of life. He'd been certain they'd find their man here. He couldn't be wrong, he was never wrong. After all this was quite a simple case of theft, it hadn't been difficult to solve. He'd only agreed to take the case to stop John nagging. Apparently he was a pain in the arse when he was bored.

As he went up the stairs at the back of the building the floorboards creaked beneath him. He stopped and listened. Had anyone heard him? He waited, held his breath but still he heard no signs of movement. He slowly exhaled and continued on his way. In his head he went over all the clues and evidence he'd collected on the case, all the things that had led him here. He could see no other solution, the thief must be around somewhere.

As he came to the last partially open door he walked slowly in, looking round the room. Someone had definitely been here recently. Surely he couldn't be too late, he couldn't have missed him. He was cursing to himself, looking for new clues to follow when out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement but it was too late. He felt a sharp pain rattle through his skull and everything went black.

A few minutes later a cab pulled up outside and John Watson dived out. He paid the driver and looked frantically round for his friend. "Damn you Sherlock!" he muttered as he noticed the open door and knew as usual his advice had been ignored. As he walked up the steps that led into the building he placed his hand on the gun that was hidden in his jacket. Immediately he felt calmer. Once inside he removed the gun from his pocket and started to check the rooms that Sherlock had looked in just minutes before.

He made his way slowly through the house, his soldier's instincts working overtime. He couldn't hear anything. He carefully went into every room, checking every hiding place but there was nothing, no criminal, no Sherlock. Where could he have got to?

As John entered the last room he could see the first evidence of current human occupation but still no Sherlock. In fact no one at all. "Sherlock!" he cried out. Nothing. Damn the traffic and damn Sherlock for never listening to him he thought. Why couldn't he have waited just 2 more minutes?

John scrabbled in his pocket for his phone and called Sherlock's number. He let it ring for ages but got no answer. He was really starting to worry now. What could have happened to his friend? He couldn't just disappear but he wasn't anywhere to be found either. John really hoped he was alright.

He started looking around. Looking for anything that might help him work out where Sherlock had gone. It was then he noticed the broken lamp lying on the floor. It had a thick, heavy base and John noticed there was blood on it. Fresh blood. As he examined it John heard a noise on the stairs, he grabbed the gun from his pocket once more, stood behind the door and waited.

A figure in a dark coat entered the room. John grabbed him by the shoulder and stuck the gun his back. The man immediately tensed and let out a shout "Hey what do you think you're doing?" Straight away John recognised the voice and released his grip. It was DI Greg Lestrade from Scotland Yard.

"Sorry" John muttered "I didn't know it was you"

"Obviously!" was Greg's reply. "Now what's going on? And where's Sherlock?"

"I wish I knew. As usual he ignored me and didn't wait. The house was empty when I got here. I've tried ringing him but there's no reply. I'm worried Greg. I know he goes off on his own sometimes but not like this. There's something wrong, I know it"

"I'm sure he's fine." Greg reassured "Probably just following clues. You know he doesn't like to talk when he's busy." But in the back of his mind Lestrade had an uneasy feeling too. Something just didn't feel right.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes but could see nothing. He blinked a couple of times but it didn't improve matters. It was dark as night and he wondered what time it actually was. He tried to sit up and immediately his head hit something. The pain that shot through his skull was excruciating. He fell back down breathing heavily. Where was he? He reached out his hands. He could feel cold metal just a small distance above him. He felt around at his sides but everywhere felt the same. Even above his head it was all he could feel. He tried to slide himself along but he'd barely moved when his feet hit a solid, cold wall. He was trapped!

No wonder it was so dark he thought. He frantically felt around the cold surface. There must be a handle or lock here somewhere, something that would enable him to get out. No, there was nothing. A feeling of panic started to rise in him. He couldn't breathe, there was no air. What could he do? He clenched his fists. He needed to get control of himself. Panic was not going to help. He took some slow breaths to calm himself and then checked around again. It was no use there was no way out that he could find.

He felt in his pocket, his phone was still there. See there was no need to panic he could just phone John. No signal. Of course there was no signal he was in a metal box. What was he thinking? He was supposed to be clever. He took another deep breath. He used the light from his phone to examine his surroundings but he'd been right all along, he was trapped. All around him shiny, metal walls with no sign of a way out.

He let his head fall back on to the cold surface and immediately regretted it as a fresh shot of pain passed through his skull. As he lay there his mind wandered to his friend. Where was John? He knew John had only been a few minutes away when he entered that house. Was he still there when John arrived and if he was what had happened to his friend? He suddenly realised that for all he knew John could be in the same position as he was. Oh god no! He wanted to think that wasn't true. He closed his eyes and tried to keep control of his emotions. He had to believe that John was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

John and Lestrade stood in the empty room trying to figure out where Sherlock had gone. John dialled his phone again but this time the call went straight to answer phone. He looked at Lestrade and shook his head. "He'll turn up." Greg said with a smile "he always does."

"Something's not right. Look." John showed him the lamp "This blood is fresh. What if it's Sherlock's?"

"We'll find him. OK?" Lestrade hoped he sounded more convinced than he actually was for John's sake. "Right, I'll be back in a minute I need to get things moving" he took one last look at John and went to find his Sergeant.

Left alone John felt lost. He had no idea how to find his friend. He knew Sherlock needed his help, he just didn't know where to start. He looked desperately at his phone and tried again to call him. "Come on Sherlock! Where are you?"

Lestrade meanwhile was talking to Sergeant Sally Donovan. "OK what have you found?"

"Nothing here Gov. No sign of anyone."

"Well they can't be far away"

"They?" Donovan questioned "What do you mean they? Aren't we looking for just one guy?"

"Sherlock's missing. John was about 5 minutes behind him getting here and by the time he arrived there was no sign of him. His phone goes straight to the answer phone and John has no idea where he might have gone. So we need to find him."

"Oh come on Gov. Freak can take care of himself. No doubt he's chasing his suspect and just doesn't want to share the glory of catching him"

Lestrade glared at Donovan and pointing his finger at her said sternly "Stop calling him freak OK. This is different. Something's wrong, I know it. Anyway we need to find this suspect so I want forensics in the room upstairs and you and the others conducting house to house enquiries. Someone must have seen this guy, or Sherlock, or both and I want to know about it." With that he turned away and went back up the stairs to John.

John was staring blankly out of the window. His mind was filled with thoughts of his friend. He felt totally useless and had no idea how to help him. If he was missing Sherlock would know what to do, he'd follow the clues but John just couldn't do it. He'd never been able to follow Sherlock's reasoning. He'd gone over this room thoroughly, just as Sherlock would but apart from the blood, which only served to worry him, he could see nothing that would help at all.

As he sighed heavily Lestrade walked over to him. "My men are going round all the houses asking questions and the forensic team are on their way. I'm sure we'll have something to go on soon. Why don't you go back to Baker Street and I'll call you as soon as we do?"

"No" John answered quickly "I need to be here. I need to help. I can't just abandon him. Please Greg" He looked pleadingly at Lestrade who nodded. He understood.

"I know. Well let's get outside and ask some question then eh?" he said as he patted John on the arm before turning to leave.

As they stepped onto the pavement at the front of the house Donovan called out "Gov you're gonna want to hear this."

She was talking to a man in his late fifties who was walking a dog. He was smartly dressed and was explaining that he lived a few doors down the street. "Yes a lovely old lady used to live here until a couple of months ago. She passed away unfortunately. She had son I believe, never saw him much when she was alive but I think he's been about a bit since she passed."

"Do you know his name?" Lestrade asked

"No sorry"

"What did he look like?"

"I never really paid that much attention if I'm honest. He was maybe in his forties, tall, short fair hair. I saw him this morning though."

"Where?"

"He was leaving the house by the back. He had a friend with him. He was struggling to hold him up. His friend had hurt himself and he said he was taking him to the hospital. So I helped him."

"Friend? What did his friend look like?" John asked desperately.

"Quite tall. Dark, curly hair. Nice coat. There was blood on his head must have hit it somehow."

"Where did they go?" Lestrade questioned.

"Oh I don't know. As I say he said they were going to the hospital, I just helped him get the guy in his car. Is there something wrong?"

"What sort of car?"

"Some sort of Ford I believe. I'm not very good with cars. It was black."

"Don't suppose you got the registration?"

"No sorry. Didn't think anyone would need to know. It was a 61 plate if that helps at all."

"OK thanks." Lestrade said "If you could leave your details with my Sergeant and if you think of anything else please let us know"

The man nodded as Lestrade and John walked away.

"I knew he was hurt" John muttered.

"Yes but for all we know it could have been an accident and the guy could have been taking him to the hospital like he said" Lestrade tried to reassure. He didn't really believe it himself but they had to try and hang onto some hope.

As Donovan walked over to them Lestrade looked towards her "I want every hospital contacted to see if Sherlock has been brought in"

"Do you really think that's likely?" Donovan interrupted.

Lestrade glared at her. He felt sorry for John and he didn't want her making him feel any worse than he already did. "Well you never know and we have to cover ever possibility. Then I want the woman who lived here looked into, trace all her relatives and talk to them, see if we can get a name for this guy. Oh and see if any of them own a black 61 plate Ford while you're at it."

"Yes Gov." she muttered as she walked away.

Lestrade turned to John "See, we have a few leads already. I know Sherlock thinks we're hopeless at Scotland Yard but we can do some things right."

John gave a half hearted smile "Sherlock thinks everyone's hopeless." Lestrade smiled back and placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"That's true. Come on. Let's see what else we can find out."


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock woke and everything was still dark. His head was still pounding and he felt sick. He'd hoped that when he opened his eyes he'd find he'd been dreaming. He sighed and checked the time on his phone. He'd only been asleep for a couple of hours. He wondered if John was looking for him. He knew that sometimes he didn't respond when John called or text but surely John would know this was different? Surely John would realise that he needed his help.

John did know Sherlock needed his help he just didn't know how to help him. He sat in Lestrade's office holding a cold cup of coffee staring into space. He imagined some pretty horrible things while he was thinking about what had happened to his friend. He knew Sherlock was injured but he didn't know how badly. Maybe it was already too late. The thought made him feel sick. He had to fight the urge to run to the bathroom and throw up. He'd never felt so helpless in all his life. At least on the battlefield he knew his role, knew what was expected of him and knew how to help the people that needed him. This was different. He knew that somewhere out there was a friend that needed to be saved but he had to find him first and that, he thought, was almost impossible.

Lestrade was watching John through the office door. He could see he hadn't even touched the coffee he'd given him. He was concerned about his friend. John was acting so controlled but Lestrade could see in his face how hard this was for him. He wasn't sure how he'd cope if anything happened to Sherlock. So we need to find him and fast he thought.

Lestrade grabbed a chocolate bar off the side and entered the room. "Here" he said as he tossed it onto the desk in front of John "Eat this. You need to keep your strength up if we're going to help Sherlock. And you need to drink something. Let me get you a fresh coffee." He took the cup from John's hand and took it to get it refilled. He returned seconds later and was please to see that John was eating as requested.

"You OK?" Lestrade asked

"Of course. It's Sherlock we need to worry about."

"Well, we're working on that"

"Gov" it was Donovan. Lestrade turned round to face her. "I've got some good news. We've been looking into Mrs Patterson's relatives and she does have a son called David."

"And?" Lestrade questioned

"He owns a 61 plate black Fiesta"

"I want that circulated to every division. I want the car and Mr Patterson found." Lestrade barked.

"Already done. And I have his home address" she said waving a piece of paper in the air. Lestrade grabbed it.

"Well sort some backup and let's get going."

Lestrade ran out of the office with John and Donovan hot on his heels. At last they were doing something John thought.

Once on their way Donovan gave her boss the full details on David Patterson. "He's 45 years old, he lives alone now but up until six months ago was a married man." she told him "He's the co-owner of a successful company buying disused properties and renovating them"

"Wait a minute" John stopped her "What was the name of the company?"

"Quality Renovations. Why?"

"That's the company that instructed Sherlock to investigate the theft. Well, Mr Owen from the company did anyway."

"He's the other owner" Donovan commented looking at the paperwork she'd got in her hand.

"So you're saying that Sherlock suspected one of the owners of stealing from his own company? Not his usual sort of case is it?" Lestrade asked.

"Hmph. Sherlock said it was a boring case when I pressured him to take it. No wonder he solved it so quickly. Probably knew who it was before Mr Owen even finished speaking." John moaned.

"So why didn't he just tell him then?" Lestrade asked confused.

John rubbed his face with his hands and struggled to hold the emotions that were running wild inside him in check. "Because I'd been giving him a hard time. He was bored and driving me crazy. Must have just been pretending to investigate to shut me up. Oh god if I'd just left him alone he'd still be safe in Baker Street."

"You can't think like that John. It's not your fault." Lestrade said as he parked the car at the side of the road. "Anyway, we're here now so let's pick up Mr Patterson and then we'll find out where Sherlock is." he continued pointing to a black 61 plate Ford Fiesta parked in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

When officers were in place at the back of the building Lestrade knocked. A man in his forties came to the door. "Are you Mr David Patterson?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I'm DI Lestrade from Scotland Yard and I need to ask you a few questions regarding an incident at your mother's house this morning. Can we come in?"

"Um I guess so." Mr Patterson replied looking slightly nervous. He led Lestrade, Donovan and John into the living room. "So what happened?"

"Well we're looking for a man who went missing from your mother's house this morning."

"But why would I know anything. I wasn't there this morning." Mr Patterson blurted out. Lestrade looked at the man knowingly and David Patterson knew he'd already made a mistake.

"Well you see we have a witness who says he saw you putting the injured man into your car and driving off. Where did you take him Mr Patterson?"

"He must be mistaken. I told you I wasn't there. I didn't take anybody, anywhere."

John Watson was now breathing heavily, trying to control himself when all he really wanted to do was shake the answers from this man. Sherlock was out there somewhere and he wanted to know where.

Lestrade looked at John. He noticed his rigid stance and a look in his eyes like he'd never seen before. He'd seen John angry, of course he had. The man hung round with Sherlock Holmes and he was enough to make anyone angry at times. But this was different. The hate in his eyes was immense and Lestrade could see the battle going on inside him for control. Instinctively Lestrade positioned himself between John and the suspect. The last thing he needed was John getting himself into trouble.

Lestrade got right up close to Mr Patterson to intimidate him. "Well, we have eye witnesses that saw you with the missing man, Sherlock, in your car and I'm sure that when I have the forensic team check it over we will find evidence to prove it."

Mr Patterson started to fidget he was obviously uncomfortable under Lestrade's glare. He was desperately trying to decide the best thing to do. If he told them where the man was he would hope that would go in his favour but what if he was dead already? If he didn't tell them they might not find him at all then what could they charge him with?

"So you have a choice. Right now we could charge you with theft from a company that you part own. There might be jail time but nothing too serious. However, if anything happens to Sherlock I will personally make sure you get locked up for murder and I'll throw away the key." Lestrade continued. "Do you understand me!" he shouted.

Mr Patterson looked from Lestrade to John Watson. He didn't know who this man was but he obviously wanted to inflict pain on him. He'd never meant for this to happen. He just needed the money. He hadn't expected someone to turn up at his mother's house looking for him. He'd panicked. What should he tell them? He was starting to sweat and he knew they could see the panic on his face.

"Well?" Lestrade kept up the pressure "OK Sergeant take him away. He's had his chance." and with that he took Mr Patterson's arm and pushed him towards Donovan. Out of the corner of his eye he saw John move slightly and he just hoped he could hold his nerve a few more moments.

John was struggling. He'd never wanted to hurt a man as much as he wanted to hurt this man. He was trying to stay calm, to trust Lestrade's judgement when it came to getting the information that they needed but all he could think about was his friend lying somewhere, hurt and in need of help. He took a deep breath, gritted his teeth and stared at the floor. He just wanted to know where Sherlock was.

"What? Is..is that it?" Mr Patterson babbled.

"I gave you a chance to help yourself and you didn't take it. It looks to me like you'd rather face the murder charge." and with that Lestrade turned away.

"OK sir, come with me and we'll take you down the station." and with that Dononvan took the man's arm and started to lead him from the room.

"Wait!" he shouted. "OK I'll tell you. I never meant for this to happen. I.."

"I don't care about that" Lestrade interrupted "Just tell me where Sherlock is"

"OK! OK! I took him to the old Fairbanks Hospital. My company bought it a little while ago. He's in the old mortuary."

"Donovan, deal with him and get an ambulance over to the Fairbanks Hospital. Come on John." Lestrade shouted over his shoulder as he ran from the room with John right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock lay in his metal tomb. He knew the end was near now, he could feel it. Each breath was harder to take than the last and his head was beginning to swim. He was unsure if the pain was from the blow or lack of oxygen. All he could think of was John, his best friend. The one person who was always there for him no matter what he'd done. He knew he was difficult to live with but somehow John not only managed it but seemed to actually like and respect him. John was an amazing man, he may not have Sherlock's brains but he had other qualities that were equally as admirable maybe even more so and Sherlock felt as though he didn't deserve the man's loyalty. He knew that in the past his comments had been unfair to his friend and he wanted to be able to put it right but now he would never get the chance. He sighed.

He looked at the time on his phone but he couldn't even work out how long he'd been there anymore. As he stared at the screen he decided what he needed to do. He went to the voice recorder app on his phone. He knew John would find him eventually. He knew his friend would never give up looking until he did so at least this way he could tell John what he wanted him to know.

He pressed record. "John. I know it's too late for me and I know that's because I didn't listen to your advice. If I'd waited you would have looked out for me like you have so many times. Thank you for that.. Well... there's things I should have said to you but never did so here goes."

There was a pause. "John...er...this is more difficult than I thought...er...You have been an amazing friend to me and I just want you to know that. You save people, that's what you do and you saved me, not just from criminals on our cases but from myself as well. I know I can be obnoxious and arrogant but I do..." he gasped for breath this was becoming difficult "appreciate..everything..you've..done..for..me. I..just..needed..you..to..know. Goodbye...John." He let his hand fall down by his side and passed out.

John was out of the car and racing towards the building before Lestrade had even stopped. "John, wait!" Lestrade yelled but he wasn't listening.

He ran through the door and skidded to a halt as he checked the old signs to find out where he needed to go. Then he was off again. Running as fast as he could go. Desperate to find his friend. Hoping he wasn't too late.

Lestrade was trying to catch up. They didn't know if anyone other than Sherlock was here and he didn't want another injured friend on his hands.

John clattered down the empty hallways, his footsteps echoing as he ran. Finally he could see the signs for the mortuary. He burst through the door and then stopped abruptly. He wasn't sure what he'd expected to see but there was nothing, no sign of Sherlock. He frantically looked around the room and slowly it dawned on him where Sherlock was. "Sherlock!" he cried as he raced towards the cold chambers and started opening doors. "Sherlock!"

Lestrade ran the last few feet to the mortuary. He could hear John calling Sherlock as he ran into the room. A look of fear and panic spread over his face as he saw John desperately searching and the situation Sherlock was in finally dawned on him. "Oh god!" was all he could say.

"Don't just stand there. Help me!" John pleaded.

"Right" Lestrade muttered as he came to his senses and ran to the other end of the chambers and began to copy John.

It didn't take long to find Sherlock although to John it felt like a lifetime. He pulled open the door and there was his friend, pale and looking like he belonged where he was. John pulled the sliding table from inside. He checked for a pulse, he could barely feel one but there was no breathing. Straight away John's doctor's instincts took over. He checked Sherlock's airway, tilted his head back and started mouth to mouth.

Lestrade stood helplessly by, watching as John continued. He was impressed with how calm John was. Eventually John stopped and Lestrade saw Sherlock's chest rise and fall on its own. He breathed a sigh of relief and saw John do the same. "Thank god" he muttered. John looked at him and smiled weakly. "He will be OK won't he?" Lestrade asked as John checked Sherlock over.

"I think so." John replied. "He's taken a nasty blow to the head so he's bound to have concussion. He'll need to go to hospital, be checked over and kept in for observation."

"Speaking of which, I'll go and chase up that ambulance." Lestrade walked over to John and patted him on the back "You did a great job doctor." he said before leaving the room.

Left alone with Sherlock and with his adrenalin dying away, John felt his legs start to buckle beneath him. He lent on the table where Sherlock lay to keep himself upright. "Don't you ever do that to me again" he muttered to his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

A short time later John was sat in a hospital waiting room impatiently waiting for a nurse to tell him he could see his friend. The doctor had been in to inform him of what he already knew about Sherlock's condition and that they would keep him in for at least 24 hours observation. Now he was waiting for Sherlock to be settled in a room so he could sit with him.

Lestrade had stayed with him until they'd heard from the doctor and then he'd gone outside to check in with his Sergeant. Before he left the room he'd handed John Sherlock's phone. "Here I found this on the table where Sherlock had been lying. I assume it's his. Thought you might like to hang onto it for him."

John sat looking at the phone. He pressed a button and the screen lit up. As he looked at the last app Sherlock had been using he found a recorded message. He sat for a minute just staring at the screen and then he pressed play.

When Lestrade re-entered the room he could see John was fighting back tears "What's up? Is something wrong with Sherlock?" he asked slightly panicked.

John shook his head, for a moment he couldn't speak, he was too choked up. "No" he finally replied when he'd composed himself. "It's the phone. Sherlock had left me a message when he thought he was dying." John's voice cracked.

Lestrade smiled. "So he's does know how to be human sometimes then." he joked.

John gave a small laugh "Yes, it seems he does."

A nurse came in to let them know they could see Sherlock. She led them down the corridor and into a white room where their friend lay. He still looked deathly pale but at least he was alive. John sat down beside him and held his hand. Lestrade gently put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder "You gave us quite a scare there." he said as he pulled up another chair.

The friends sat silently for a while just glad they had made it in time. Sherlock began to stir. John and Lestrade sat bolt upright and waited as Sherlock began to open his eyes. "John?" he muttered

"Right here Sherlock" John told him and placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"You found me. I knew you would" he smiled slightly as he looked at his friend.

"Of course I found you. I had to. I could never find someone else to drive me crazy like you do now could I?" John smiled back.

Slowly Sherlock became more alert and then suddenly he looked at John and asked in a panicked tone "Where's my phone?"

"It's right here" answered John taking it out of his pocket. "Why?"

"Oh nothing" Sherlock muttered as he shifted awkwardly "Have you...looked at it?" he asked.

Lestrade looked across at John, they both knew exactly what he was referring to. "Of course not." John replied indignantly "It's yours. It's private. Why would I do that?" John knew that Sherlock could usually read him like a book but hoped that this time he'd managed to lie to his friend successfully. It wasn't that he was ashamed of having looked at the phone but he could see how uncomfortable Sherlock was at the thought of him having heard that message.

Sherlock looked at John's face enquiringly but then he seemed to relax. John wasn't sure whether Sherlock believed him or just decided that he trusted John never to mention it.

John looked across the bed at Lestrade who just smiled and nodded. John knew he'd never tell.

"Well, gentlemen, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Mr Holmes here needs to rest." said a voice from the doorway. The tall, slim nurse walked over to Sherlock's bed to check him over and make notes on his chart.

John and Lestrade both got up. "See you tomorrow Sherlock." John told his friend and smiled before leaving the room. It felt good being able to say that when he knew how close he'd come to losing Sherlock forever.


End file.
